This invention relates to syringe instruments for fluid pressure control and more particularly relates to syringe instruments employed for medical catheter balloon inflation procedures.
Treatment of obstructed nasal lacrimal (tear) ducts in both adult and pediatric procedures has been developed from coronary balloon angioplasty, in which a small balloon catheter is inserted into the duct and then inflated to dilate the duct and eliminate obstruction. Current lacrimal duct dilation treatment requires the use of a standard syringe without pressure indication inflation but also requires a second syringe for aspirating and deflating the balloon for removal. Although typical coronary angioplasty inflators have been adapted for lacrimal duct balloon treatment in place of standard syringes, the bulkier angioplasty syringe generally requires two-handed operation to pressurize and aspirate in the balloon treatment. These disadvantages are eliminated in the improved syringe instruments in accordance with the present invention.